Magical Origins
by AphroditeSilverSwan
Summary: her name is Tara Kane and she's the wife of Adam Kane. she is also the daughter of Nyx the primordial goddess of the Night and beloved sister to the Fates.
1. Chapter 1

_Magical Origins_

_By_

_AphroditeSilverSwan_

_A mutant x greek mythology crossover_

_SUMMARY:_

_She is the daughter of the primordial goddess Nyx. No one know who her father is nor do they care. She is loved by all her siblings but the ones that would do anything for her are her sister's the Fates. she spends her time with her mother mostly; but she does work for her sisters too. They think of her as there daughter so she is the world to them._

_She is spoiled rotten and is still the kindest person you will ever meet. She hates humanity but loves Adam and the rest of mutant x dearly. She was being hunted by many beings for a very long time. So she tried at first to simply remain home. The gods however still hunted her. So she left and decided to live among the humans. She contracted herself as an assassin. She enjoyed herself and this job. Until one day a contract was taken out on Adam Kane. She was a breath away from killing him but refrained. For when she looked into his eyes she saw his future as she was a Fate also. Amd she decided to change his future by living with him._

_Two years after they met Adam was leaving Genomex and they were getting married. She tried for years to have children. She realized after a decade with Adam that her sisters were preventing her from making any ties to humanity. Adam promised she could help him with all the "children of genomex" he would be spending the rest of his life helping. She offered to help him with his work and he accepted. Until Lahkesis the Fate appeared to him and told him that her sister would suffer greatly for interfering with his Fate. And that her Fate was not controlled by them but another alternate reality being that did not wish her joined to the fate of others. She also warned Adam that should he try to change her fate he would be destroyed._

_So she mother's the children of Genomex but does not interfere completely. Though not all of the new mutants can stand or even see her. Lexa, Leo, Shalimar, Gabrielle Ashlocke, Jesse, Brennan and Emma are the only ones who love unconditionally._


	2. Chapter 2

_Birth of A Star_

**The first thing you have to know is I lay no claim to mutant x or any mythological character. I am simply a fan wishing to express a point of view. Also the time table I have set up may not be historically accurate so please forgive me if you get upset with me.**

**Secondly, the character's may vary but the ones I am sure will be in this story are:**

_**Nyx: primordial goddess of night. Mother to Tara, the Fates, and others.**_

_**Fates: 3 sisters who control the threads of life. Atropos aka Atty; Lahkesis aka Lacy; and Clotho or Cloe.**_

_**Tara Kane: wife to Adam Kane. Mother to children of genomex. Daughter to Nyx. Sister to the Fates. Grandmother to Pierce, Adam, and Camille Kilmartin; Jo Mulwray; and foster-mother to Angel.**_

_**Adam Kane: founder and leader of Mutant x. husband to Tara. Father and grandfather.**_

_**Lexa , Jesse, Shalimar, Emma, Brennan, Nikki, and Ashlocke are all in it.**_

[now for the story]

{its 500yrs after the death of Uranus. Chronus and Rhea are awaiting the birth of their first child.

Out in the void time moves differently. Each planet has its own timeframe but between the void and Earth 100yrs for earth is one yr in the void.

The Source is basically God the female/male entity that created everything including the gods themselves. Even they must heed the will of Deity.

In all beings Titan and older ex: all monsters born during the rule of the titans or before. All primordial deities, and anything else born in that time. Though the Olympians are not included in this. Has a Flame within them that is raw power. It also holds a large junk of who they are there personality basically. If another being takes it from them they lose themselves and their magic. That person then gains all the other being was on top of who they originally were. There is a presence very male and very hungry approaching the powers of the void. Most let it pass but Nyx is curious of it. This male presence awakens her lust and ignites her Flame. They mate and eventually Nyx takes the Flame of this being.

100yrs pass and Nyx wonders why she has not felt the powers she gained from the Essence of the male being. Her daughters the Fates visit her and tell her that they have foreseen a sister that shall be born in a matter of day's and here is were our story starts}

"mother, we missed you." Said Clotho as she and her sisters entered their mothers domain.

"as have I my darling." Responded Nyx as she embrace her daughters.

"we have news." Said Lahkesis.

"good or bad?" as Nyx.

"depends" said Atropos

"ah" said Nyx. Nowing that her daughters had seen something and feared the outcome or the news itself.

"speak daughters. My love for you shall remain."

"forgive us mother.

_~Her powers will be great many. will wish to control her. none will have her save one. he will lead her to her destiny and all powers shall be destroyed._~

_~her origins are unknown. she will eat the Flames of all in her path.~_

"oh" said Nyx " i see now why you were afraid to tell me. i have known that it would be a child that ended me."

"but thats just it we have been doing our best to prevent that!" screamed Atropos

"calm down Atty." she turned to her sisters but saw that they were trying to tell her that there sister was being born.

Tara was born as a Star. this was her first form. she died as a star and was reborn in her mother's temple on earth. she tried for years to return home but was unable. this broke her heart. she wander in the mortal realms for many years. she was disgusted by the humans. she decided to sleep off eternity. except that didn't work either. she awoke to find herself being worshipped. she found she liked it.

**END OF CHAPTER. STAY TUNED FOR MORE.**


End file.
